


Waiting for the baby

by Nejihina100



Series: Henry and the Golds [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejihina100/pseuds/Nejihina100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golds prepare for the baby and the Charmings invite them over for dinner. Bad summary, but short chapter. Part of the Henry and the Golds Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the baby

No one in town quite knew how to handle the news of Belle Gold being pregnant with the Dark One’s child, but it was clear to say that the expecting parents were the most anxious about the upcoming event; if you didn’t count the fairies fear of the unborn child that was expected to possess the Dark One’s magic. After all, a newborn with the Dark One wrapped around its finger was a terrifying thought.

The first few months of the pregnancy went without a hitch and much to Henry’s protest, the Charmings and Hoods (as he grew to call Regina, Robin, and Roland) helped the Golds get ready for the new arrival. Snow and Ashley would often drag Belle away from the library so they could talk pregnancy, which Belle was quickly finding troublesome. After all, she could easily find the same facts and more in the library and she wouldn’t have to deal with the socializing. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy for once being part of the other women’s group, but the hormones were making her very sensitive to the fact that it only started when she was pregnant and would probably cease when the baby came (because even Snow, Ashley, and the others were a little scared of the fact the Dark One was having a child). So she would often try and hide from the other women, which didn’t help her one bit when she had a werewolf friend that could smell you across town.

Regina worked with Rumple to set up protections for the baby when Emma noted the fact that his child would be born with a ‘kidnap me’ sign on its back. If a witch decided to come after Snow and Charmings’ baby merely because it was the product of True Love, who would come after the daughter of the Dark One who also happened to be a True Love product? Especially when there was a coven of fairies in town who clearly hated the idea of Rumplestiltskin having another child under his curse, and kept a close eye on his wife when she went into town? So they worked on many protection spells and charms that they would hang over the crib, in the room, around the house, and anywhere else they could imagine. Gold even gave a few to the Charmings, but mostly because Snow kept fretting about losing Neal. Though Rumple had to force himself to keep his mouth shut before he said something wrong--but true. Henry was happy to see that both sides of his family were finally getting somewhat along, and they didn’t want to disappoint him.

Henry, David, and Marco even helped with the baby’s room. It was debated on what the theme would be but Henry kept suggesting magic. However, both expecting parents were hesitant on exposing the baby to so much magic, but it was agreed that it was better early than late since the child’s life would be surrounded by magic.

“How about fairies?”

“No!” Gold almost shouted. “Absolutely not!”

Belle laughed. Everyone in town knew how much Rumple and the fairies hated each other, but it was a little difficult finding a magic theme idea that didn’t involve fairies or dragons and Belle didn’t want anything dark for obvious reasons.

“I’ve got it!” Henry jumped from his seat. “Beauty and the Beast.”

Gold nearly choked on his drink. “What?”

“You could have all the characters painted on the walls, and than you could make it so they move around and dance around like in the movie.”

Henry’s smile was wide and it was clear by the look in Belle’s eyes that she loved the idea. And Rumple didn’t think that had to do with the pregnancy.

* * *

The eighth month came around and Snow and David decided to invite the Gold’s for dinner. Henry didn’t even have to push them to the idea this time and he was ecstatic about it. They even invited the Hoods (since Robin and Belle were really good friends, something Regina still had trouble processing), but even Emma agreed that having Hook at the dinner wasn’t a good idea. Although he was secretly thankful to go through a dinner without his mom and the pirate flirting, he had thought that Hook and his grandfather had buried the hatchet.

“Henry, we’re just being safe here. After past events, Gold doesn’t want Hook around her.”

“Especially since the baby is almost here.” Snow added to her daughter’s explanation.

“But Regina’s allowed? No offense mom.”

Regina pursed her lips. She hated the fact that Henry subtly mentioned her past deeds with the bookworm, but she understood as well.

“I know I’ve hurt Belle and wronged her in the past--”

“More than me, and I’m the one you hated.”

Regina forced herself not to glare at the princess. “But at least I know when to stop. At least I never shot her in the back. _And_ I meant it when I apologized. I wasn’t just trying to impress someone.”

Emma didn’t say anything, but she knew it was true. She really liked Hook, but even she didn’t trust him around Belle right now. So he was currently griping--she assumed since she had pretty much kicked him out of the loft for the night--at the docks.

The Golds arrived and to everyone’s surprise the dinner went without any trouble or arguments. Henry couldn’t stop smiling the whole time as he watched both sides of his family for perhaps the first time ever get along. They even discussed baby names, which Gold and Belle had somehow forgotten to give the baby, but they left the night without ever deciding. Though Henry did tease the nickname Nugget, since it was a little piece of gold, which everyone couldn’t help but laugh at. Gold even smirked. Henry spent the last few hours before bed playing with Neal after his bath, wondering when Baby Gold would arrive. The phone rang around nine o’clock, only two hours after Belle and Rumple left. The next thing he knew they were all headed to the hospital.

* * *

.......okay, I know this is short. And I know I didn’t upload yesterday. I apologize, I had completely forgotten. Which is why later tonight (sorry about that as well) I will upload another. So you get two today. The prompt for this was going to be painting the baby room but I decided to just mention it. I know it’s short but I will focus more on the actual birth of the baby in the next chapter.

A/N: So I have spent most of the time thinking Ag was the elemental symbol for gold, only to find out it’s silver. Clearly this makes me upset because I really like the name Amber for their daughter, and her initials would have been Ag (which again, I thought was gold). So that would have just been super. However, although I am still a little upset for never being good at science, I think I made up for it with the nickname! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Nugget! Because she’s a little piece of gold! And her little toes would be yummy (I don’t know why people like that about little babies, but almost everyone I talk to love to chew on babies toes.....weird.) Anyways, that’s her new nickname to make up for the lost of Ag.

Please review while I find another name for Baby Gold (though honestly, I might stick with Amber unless I find a name I can’t live without her having). Oh, also, it’s hard for me to imagine Gold and Belle having a son the first time. Their second child could be (and would rightfully be named Chip), but not their first. Their first will be a girl. And if the producers go so far as to make their baby a son and name it Baelfire, I will have a fit. I get he loved his son (which personally was a little too much in my taste) but that’s going too far. Especially since we have Baby Neal (whose parents had no right to name him that without permission).


End file.
